The present invention relates generally to ablation devices that use electromagnetic energy to ablate internal biological tissues. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved electrode arrangement for sensing electrical activity of internal biological tissues.
Medical ablation devices have been around for some time. For example, ablation catheters utilizing electromagnetic energy, in both the RF and microwave frequency ranges, have been introduced and employed to various degrees to ablate biological tissues. One common application is to ablate myocardium tissues to treat a variety of cardiac arrhythmias. By way of example, representative microwave ablation catheters are described in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,641,649 to Walinsky; U.S. Pat. No. 5,246,438 to Langberg; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,405,346 to Grundy, et al., each of which is incorporated herein by reference.
Most existing microwave ablation catheters contemplate the use of antennas that produce a peripherally extending field that surrounds the catheter. That is, the electromagnetic energy generated by the antenna is propagated laterally to the sides of the catheter relatively uniformly about the antenna region of catheter. Although such catheter designs work well for a number of applications, in many applications it would be desirable to provide a more directional field that concentrates most of the electromagnetic energy generated by the antenna in a predetermined direction.
There have been some efforts to provide catheters and/or other ablation instruments with more directional fields. By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,800,494 to Campbell, et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 6,287,302 to Berube, issued on Sep. 11, 2001, describe a number of antenna designs that generate generally forward firing fields. Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,314,466 to Stem, et al, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,245,062 to Berube, et al, describe antenna designs that generate generally side firing fields. Although such designs work well, there are continuing efforts to improve antenna designs to provide ablation instruments with specific directional components, such as in a lateral direction to one side of the catheter.
During positioning and/or use of the ablation catheter, it is often desirable to monitor certain electrophysiological properties of the heart. To facilitate such electrophysiological monitoring, electrodes are often positioned near the distal end of the catheter. Typically, such electrodes take the form of annular metallic rings. However, in some implementations, the annular rings have been replaced with electrode bands with multiple electrodes per band. By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,788,692 to Campbell, et al. describes a mapping catheter with split electrode bands. Although the existing electrode designs work well, there are continuing efforts to improve their functionality.